


长夏东行

by itoerih



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itoerih/pseuds/itoerih
Kudos: 1





	长夏东行

从很久以前开始，自己似乎就能看见别人看不见的东西  
那大概是，被他人称为“妖怪”的生物

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

这是某个夏天，在八原发生的故事

那是个阴云密布，风雨欲来的午后  
大街上行人寥寥无几，四周民宅的住户也早已闭门不出

而刚从学校下课的少年  
正凄惨地，抱着被他称为“老师”的猫咪，快步往家赶去

“夏目，暴雨要来了！你跑快点！”  
“知道了！喂，老师你好歹也………？”

雷声隆隆  
不远处，一名少女的身影映入少年的眼中

“拿着吧，以后不要迷路了。”

孑然而立的少女，递出手上的淡蓝色雨伞  
一头绿色长发随即飘荡在狂风之中，甚是显眼

少年定睛细看，才发现有个小孩瑟缩在路灯之下

只见小孩接过雨伞，奶声奶气地喊着“谢谢姐姐”，转眼便不见踪影

雨点打湿了少女的水手服，滑落地面，嘀嘀嗒嗒地跳动  
她却仿佛什么也感觉不到，只是一直看着小男孩远去的方向

目睹全程的少年，犹豫数秒，还是开步上前

“……如果你不介意的话，可以用我这把伞。”  
“咦？”  
“我家离这里很近的，那孩子也不希望你淋雨回去吧。”

他有点强硬地把伞塞进少女手里，也不理会少女的反应  
头也不回地冲进雨中  
看上去是怕少女抓着他再说些什么

大雨如瀑，闪电不时划过长空

没有伞的少年，只能东逃西窜，最后狼狈地躲进车站  
突然，他怀里的胖猫扭动起来

“笨蛋夏目！你在耍什么帅啊！还有好长一段路，  
我美丽的身躯都湿透了啊！”  
“老师你别捣乱！被人听到就糟了！”  
“所以你这个小子啊……”

这是某个雷雨天，一人与一匹  
和一名少女相遇的故事

“塔子阿姨，我回来了……”  
“哎呀贵志，你怎么都湿透了，快点去洗澡，别感冒了哦。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

绿发少女拿着伞，孤零零地站在雨中

“那孩子……该不会……”  
她轻轻皱眉，拎起挂在伞柄上的吊牌  
“名字是……夏目……吗？”


End file.
